A Write Spelled Christmas
by glockcourage
Summary: Christmas fic: Still Untitled- Not Anymore. A collab with Bella1025. Temari is being grouchy about Christmas. It's Shikamaru's job to make sure she enjoys the holidays anyway. Now with a sequel: A Read Valentines
1. Chapter 1 mistleFOE

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

A/N: Bella, ops read 1st my pm 'kay.

...and for those who read it before 12/16/10 I revised a teenee bitty detail— it's unnoticeable really.

**A Christmas Fic: Still Untitled**

"Shiho, that's beautiful" remarks Shikamaru, a lopsided smile on his face, his eyes trained on the tree.

"You really think so" answers the girl with the glasses. Her glass rim glints from the numerous tiny lights on the Christmas tree. The girl looks up smiling towards the taller man. The man continues to admire the tree and remains clueless though. While another female from across the living room just observes them.

Temari clears her throat "I didn't know we have a visitor Shika"

"What? You're here? Aren't you supposed to arrive tomorrow?" Shikamaru whose usual countenance is that of a bored individual is obviously surprised.

Temari looks at Shikamaru, gauging him. He looks guilty...of something. Temari glances at the girl. _What's her name? She looks familiar. Ah yes a few years back that girl helped Shikamaru in breaking the code and was even the reason why Shikamaru broke his leg. _Temari's eyes sharpen_. What is that girl doing here –alone with her husband? _"I'm glad to see you too, husband of mine" Temari says sarcastically.

"Temari-san, I—Shikamaru assured me you won't be arriving from your mission until tomorrow. We—we are preparing a surprise for you" Shiho stutters.

"Really? _A surprise_. Yes I'm surprised. Good job" Temari gives her a dangerous smile. The type of smile that clues in the opponent that he's or in this matter she's about to get toast "So did you have a wonderful time?"

Shikamaru groans.

While Shiho has taken that smile as a sign of welcome "Yes, very much so. Shikamaru was good enough to take care of everything that I requested of him"

"Really?" A loaded question asks by Temari. A sharper woman would have noticed but Shiho apparently did not.

"Yes. We have lots of fun" Shiho nods her head in excitement. Her eyes are bright and her smile widens.

Temari glares at Shikamaru then smiles sweetly at Shiho "So you have fun flirting with Shikamaru and making all those _I'm-so-helpless-please-help-me_ looks don't you?"

"Huh?" Shiho is shocked.

"Woman! Shiho's here to help me" Shikamaru has finally spoken.

"Help you? With what?" Temari demands back.

"With this tree. With the Christmas decors outside and in this room. You should see what we have done in our room" _Shit. Wrong use of words._ Shikamaru closes his eyes. He just poured kerosene on Temari's fire. "It's not what you think Temari" Shikamaru argues reasonably.

"OUR ROOM SHIKA?" Temari did not shout but Shikamaru can still feel the emphasis on each word. He winces.

"Anou Temari. I don't think you understa..." Shiho speaks softly that it's almost impossible to hear her.

"SHUT UP!" Temari addresses Shiho "YOU LIKE MY HUSBAND DON'T YOU?"

"I— I'm grateful to him. He's kind and brave. He saved me once before. I—" Shiho speaks louder and tries to be bold.

"He saved you once. That doesn't mean he likes you too. Shikamaru doesn't go for plain looking helpless females you know" Temari says superiorly.

"Tch troublesome" Shikamaru sighs "Shiho is neither plain nor helpless, Temari" Shikamaru tries to control the situation considering that Temari could really hurt the other girl without half trying. But being a male he obviously doesn't have an idea he is actually making it worse.

"So are you saying you like her?" Temari asks quietly just like the calm before a storm.

"WOMAN, I DID NOT SAY THAT" Shikamaru have obviously forgotten his childhood dream of marrying someone plain and doesn't understand why his wife is upset.

"Anou, please do not fight because of me" Shiho intercedes.

"You flatter yourself! We are not fighting because of you" Temari glares back at Shiho.

"Tch she's right Shiho" When Shikamaru notices Shiho's still questioning look, he adds "This passes as a normal conversation between us" Shikamaru points to himself then to Temari.

Temari glowers at Shikamaru "Yeah. Tell her too what a real jerk you are"

Shikamaru looks darkly at Temari then swivels his head back to Shiho and smiles at her reassuringly.

"Gah" Temari catches a glimpse of the smile, stamps her feet and starts to walk towards the door.

"Tch, where are you going?" asks an unbothered Shikamaru.

"I'm actually hungry. I'm going out. Want me to buy you and your girl anything? Poison perhaps?" Temari suggests sarcastically.

"She's _not_ my girl but you could still buy us some snacks" Shikamaru replies then adds as an afterthought "We already ate dinner so just snacks"

Temari doesn't bother to answer him but instead she closes the door with a bang.

-o0o-

Temari is on her way back to her and Shikamaru's apartment when she looks up from the street towards their second floor bedroom windows and sees from there the silhouettes of a man wearing a Santa cap and a woman kissing.

Temari runs towards the apartment, her hands have clenched into fists. She opens the door and dashes inside the living room. Upon entering she sees immediately Shikamaru wearing a red Santa cap which obscured his spiked ponytailed hair.

"You bastard!" Temari exclaims with venom and slightly shimmering eyes.

"What now woman?" Shikamaru asks perplexed upon seeing the shine on Temari's eyes. His hand goes to his head and removes the cap.

"Where is she?" Temari rushes to the room that has those windows. Temari then sees Shiho and Kiba kissing.

Temari just stares at them.

Shikamaru has followed Temari and also notices the pair "So that's why you wanted to put the mistletoe there Kiba" Shikamaru remarks dryly trying to get the couple's attention that they are now on display.

"What is he doing here?" Temari asks Shikamaru pointing towards Kiba.

"What do you mean what is he doing here? We already told you a while back we were decorating the apartment for Christmas to surprise you" Shikamaru says a bit irritated.

"You did not tell me Kiba is also here" Temari recounts much more irritated.

"I would have but you said you were hungry" Shikamaru shrugs his shoulders.

Temari glares at Shikamaru and then turns her head towards the blushing Shiho and grinning Kiba "You and you, if you wanted to make out do it at your own place"

Kiba's grin turns into laughter "Aww it's that mistletoe's fault" Kiba points towards the mistletoe above him and Shiho with his index finger. He also tilts his head upwards for emphasis which causes his Santa cap to be dislodged. Kiba tries to save it from falling.

Temari follows with her eyes the thing Kiba points at. She bares her teeth and says pseudo-sweetly "I didn't know that a plant can actually dictate the actions of a dog"

Kiba's laughter turns to coughing and Shiho's blush deepens "Temari, we we're just getting into the spirit of Christmas" Shiho speaks in her and Kiba's defence.

"So Christmas means going to your ex-crush house and making out with someone else there" Temari places her hands on her hips "Is that what Christmas means to you?" Temari demands.

"N-no" Shiho shakes her head.

"Temari, that's enough" Shikamaru declares. When Shikamaru uses that tone of voice even Temari doesn't dare to sway him.

"Gomen Shiho, Kiba. I'll make it up to you guys" Shikamaru speaks softly "And thanks again for helping with the decorations"

"No problem dude" Kiba says, his grin returning "Come on Shiho. I'll treat you to dinner"

"A-anou, goodbye Shikamaru, Temari" Shiho nods in the direction of the blond kunoichi.

"Temari"

Temari knows what Shikamaru meant when he says her name that way "Oh alright goodbye Shiho, Kiba" After saying that Temari leaves the bedroom. She opens the door and closes it quietly—a sign she's more than spitting mad.

"Dude, I think you're in deep shit" Kiba offers his opinion to the still Shikamaru "And you're braver than I thought" Kiba laughs.

"I'm sorry. I think we were not able to give her the pleasant surprise that you wanted" Shiho looks troubled.

"Don't worry about it. I already told you Temari is not a firm believer of Christmas" Shikamaru states with a slight frown marring his otherwise composed face.

"But I think we made it worst" Shiho still looks worried.

"Tch, don't worry I'll take care of it" Shikamaru's face clears.

Shiho nods her head then together with Kiba they leave the Nara residence. They are barely a few meters away when they hear a thud and a grunt.

"That would be Shikamaru" Kiba proclaims with a smile towards Shiho "Don't worry I doubt his wife would kill him"

-o0o-

When Kiba and Shiho leave, Shikamaru politely shows them the door. Temari takes that opportunity to move back to their room.

When Shikamaru opens the door to their room, he is almost hit by flying projectiles. The first one being the phone then the remote then the pillow then another pillow "Cut it out Temari" Shikamaru insists then the frame with Shikamaru's, Choji's and Ino' group picture hit him on the head. Shikamaru grunts and glowers towards his wife.

"Jerk!" Temari scowls back "They were making out in our room— I have all the right to be angry!" Temari does not want to admit to Shikamaru that for a minute she has truly doubted him.

Shikamaru looks at his wife, inhales deeply, exhales then calmly tells her "Temari they were helping me decorate this place because Choji and Ino were actually busy with their own preparations. And Naruto and Hinata have bigger preparations to attend to, Naruto being the hokage and all. I was actually fortunate I ran into Shiho and Kiba and they offered to help"

"I don't see why you needed their help anyway!"

"Temari, didn't you like what I did to the house?"

"No"

"Temari, didn't you even appreciate the effort we put into it?" Shikamaru asks. His wife knows the extent of his laziness. She should at least be amazed that he actually bothered this much.

"No"

"Temari" Shikamaru says in exasperation.

"You know I don't like Christmas, Shikamaru" Temari takes a look around their room. There is the mistletoe hanging on the ceiling near their bedroom window. There are strings of small shiny stars that go around the periphery of their room. There is also a miniature Santa beside their wedding photo on the dresser "I don't understand why you bother"

Shikamaru combs his fingers through his hair "I still have 10 days before Christmas. I could still change your mind"

"Well, don't hold your breath. You might just die doing it"

TBC

A/N: This is a collab with Bella1025. And my Christmas wish is that we get reviews...

11/17,20;12/16/10.2/15/11


	2. Chapter 2 reinDEERS

**Chapter 2 ReinDEERS**

"I don't know why I should help you with this!" Temari blows on her bangs and when that's not enough to remove the sticky hair off her forehead, she uses her right arm with the sleeves of her sweater to budge her sticky hair and wipe her perspiration.

"Tch, you were the one who said you wanted to come with me" Shikamaru is also breathing hard. They are trying to round up the deers towards the pen in the Nara Forrest before sun down but the huge animals are getting good at eluding capture.

"That was before I knew your mother asked you to do this" Temari huffs "Why do we have to cage these beautiful animals anyway?"

"We need to check them up and give them meds if needed. Those sort of things" Shikamaru shrugs "Like that deer behind you" Shikamaru inclines his head towards the deer's direction.

"That one?" Temari twist around and points to a deer whose head is at a higher level than her own head "There doesn't seem to be wrong with her"

"It's a he, Temari" Shikamaru smirks "Notice his nose? Must be colds since it's quite red. Kinda reminds me of Rudolf"

Temari glares at Shikamaru. She obviously doesn't know anything about deers but who cares. And who the hell is Rudolf? "Rudolf who?"

Shikamaru tries to cover his mouth but it's still obvious he's laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Temari demands. When her husband just continues laughing, she takes her ever present tessen from her back and hits Shikamaru's head with it.

Shikamaru's laughter is replaced with a yelp "What the...!" Shikamaru rubs his injured head "It's not my fault you don't know Rudolf"

"You deserve it! You're acting like you're such a genius. Well, let me tell you not everyone knows who the hell is Rudolf and I particularly don't care" Temari retorts.

"Tch" Shikamaru moves to follow the deer with the red nose. He is trying to guide the deer towards the pen which is about a hundred meters away.

Shikamaru is about ten meters away from the pen, leading 'Rudolf' when Temari's curiosity finally gets the better of her "Ok. Fine. Tell me. Who the hell, is that deer reminds you of? If it's a friend then I feel sorry for him since he must look real ugly that a red-nose deer reminds you of him"

"Tch, I thought you don't care" Shikamaru says straight face, trying to annoy Temari farther.

"Tell me or I'll hit you again" Temari shows off her set of teeth in a snarl.

"Tch, troublesome woman" Shikamaru leads the deer towards the enclosure. He opens then closes the gate. Then he wipes his hands together trying to get rid of the dirt that has clung into his hands after pushing the deers' behind. After cleaning it the best he could, he sits on the grass. Shikamaru pats the patch of grass beside him signalling Temari to sit down beside him. Temari ungraciously takes the offered seat.

"So?" Temari demands.

"Tch. Your impatience is—"

"I know. One of the many things you like about me" Temari scowls at Shikamaru then she smiles.

"Yeah. Among other things" Shikamaru places his right arm around his wife's back and pulls her close "Rudolf, is not a person. He's a reindeer"

"If he's just a reindeer, how come you know about him? Is he as powerful as that gigantic frog, Naruto plays with? If he is, why the hell I haven't heard of him" Temari asks perplexed.

"Because he's not that kind of animal. His nose is red and shines bright. He sort of guides Santa so Santa could distribute his gifts to good kids all over the world. So in essence he's actually someone that spreads good cheer together with Santa Clause on Christmas day"

"I didn't know that Santa has a pet" Temari remarks.

Shikamaru laughs again and then he enquires "How do you celebrate Christmas in Suna anyway?"

"We don't" Temari answers unemotionally.

Shikamaru's right arm hugs Temari closer "That's going to change"

"I don't care about Christmas Shika. I think it's a frivolous occasion that's over rated" Temari's lips take a downward curve, almost a pout.

"Well, I promise you'll like this one" Shikamaru kiss the top of Temari's head.

-o0o-

"Mom, we gave up. The deers are so energetic and are becoming sneaky at avoiding us. Some are able to hide in the bushes. We are not able to round up most of them today" Shikamaru addresses his mom soon after entering the Nara household.

"So where's Temari?" Yoshino turns around from stirring the pot to face her son.

"Tch. She said she'll try to catch some more of the deers" Shikamaru's eyes become slit like. He knows what's coming.

"So you gave up. But your wife is still trying. Shame on you Shikamaru!" Yoshino yells at her son.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes "That pot is boiling over"

"Don't change the subject. How could you leave your wife? Those deers are huge and she apparently has no training in capturing them" Yoshino continues with her scolding, both hands on her hips, one hand still holding the ladle she's using.

Shikamaru approaches the stove and turns off the fire and puts on the cover on the pot. The hissing sound from the boiling pot stops. "Mom, Temari can take care of herself and she's a fast learner. I showed her how it's done"

"You still shouldn't have left her alone. What would her brothers say if they knew, we let her take care of the family business?" Yoshino turns on the fire, removes the lid from the pot and stirs the contents. "Your newly acquired in-laws would get a piece of your hide if they heard about this, I tell you"

"Tch. I'm actually here for a reason. I need help"

-o0o-

"Oi woman, you better come with me" Shikamaru shakes the sleeping Temari lying on the bed beside him.

"What? It's 5 am already?" Temari sits and clutches the blanket over her chest "Brr it's cold" And then realizes that an amazing phenomena just happened "I can't believe you're up!"

"Tch. I'm preparing something. You'll see" Shikamaru kisses Temari's cheek and stands up from the bed "If you're not down after 10 minutes, I'm leaving without you"

"As if you would" Temari scowls.

"Well, it's not me who's trying to impress her in-laws" Shikamaru answers nonchalantly.

Temari scowls farther then sighs defeatedly "I'm getting up" Temari places one foot after the other on the floor on the side of the bed then she mumbles "I don't know why I put up with this"

Shikamaru stares at Temari's exposed legs, clears his throat and declares " 'cause you love me of course"

"No" Temari catches the direction of Shikamaru's gaze. She pulls the hem of her nightgown down "I'm doing this because I don't want Yoshino thinking I'm as useless as you"

"Tch. So I'm right. You're trying to impress the in-laws since you love me" Shikamaru smirks.

Temari grabs one of the pillows then throws it at Shikamaru. Shikamaru laughingly dodges the pillow and left the room saying "Just 8 minutes left, Temari"

-o0o-

"Temari!" Shikamaru shouts.

"I know. I got it" Temari pushes her bangs away from her face. She is almost tempted to use her fan to force the deers to submission. But apparently tossing the deer up in the air then hurling them towards the enclosure is not the way it's done. Temari sighs. It's her fifth day back from the mission and her third day doing this chore of herding the deers towards the pen.

Temari runs towards two of the deers trying to corner them and directing them towards the pen while Shikamaru makes sure they don't escape from the sides. Shikamaru has tried using the shadow technique before but since Shikamaru has also to walk both on his hands and feet to reel in the deer, Shikamaru has stopped doing it. He decided that the indignity of crawling with both his hands and feet in front of Temari who just laughs at him is not worth the trouble.

"Tch. Let's rest" Shikamaru invites Temari.

Temari starts to sit on the grass then lies down.

Shikamaru laughs softly "Not there. I bet that ground has particles of deer dung"

Temari sits up straight then stands up immediately. She then shows her displeasure by glaring at Shikamaru "So where should I rest, Lazy ass?"

Shikamaru smiles at Temari "You could continue to lie there if you want"

Temari's glare intensifies.

"Come" Shikamaru offers his right hand towards Temari.

Temari takes hold of Shikamaru's outstretched hand. With their fingers intertwined Shikamaru guides Temari towards a clearing about 500 meters away from the pen.

"I thought we are going to rest" Temari complains "This feels more like we are hiking"

"Tch, I thought I'm the lazy ass" Shikamaru replies calmly.

Temari puts her foot down and stops "Are you calling me lazy, Crybaby?"

"Here, this place is good enough" Shikamaru starts to lie on the patch of grass.

Temari still continues to stand and looks fiercely at the prone Shikamaru "I'm not lazy. I'm just tired. I have been waking up early to wrestle with your deers" Temari places her hands on her hips.

Shikamaru ignores her. He closes his eyes then he stretches his hands up then he crosses them behind his head making a make-shift pillow.

Temari mumbles "Lazyass! I must be becoming like you" then she lies down herself about a foot away from Shikamaru. The ground is hard and she can't find a comfortable place. In the end, Temari realizes why the hell is she punishing herself when a perfectly soft and comfortable pillow is available. Temari then decides to use Shikamaru's chest for that purpose.

-o0o-

Temari is awakened by someone brushing her hair softly. She groans. "You could have woken me up earlier"

"Why?" Shikamaru asks softly "You look so peaceful"

"Yeah. And I bet your arm is numb"

"I don't mind" Shikamaru smiles gently.

"Well, I—look it's already dark. We sleep longer than we should" Temari says grouchily "We better check the deers first then we could go home"

Shikamaru says in his usual bored tone "Yeah". He flexes his arm which has cradled Temari's head when she was sleeping.

Temari goes ahead of Shikamaru towards the direction of the pen when suddenly eight large deers about the size of an adult Akamaru blocks her way.

Temari perceives the opportunity to catch the eight magnificent deers and enclose them in the pen. She approaches the herd. Instead of the herd being pushed back this herd seems to welcome her presence. At first only the ones immediately in front of her nudge her. Then the other deers come closer and bump her with their soft muzzle, seemingly asking her to pet them. Temari laughs. She looks behind her and she sees Shikamaru smiling at her at the periphery. Temari lifts her hand and touch first the soft nose of the deer closest to her. She then strokes several deer's head and the deers try to lick her hand.

She's combing her fingers through the deer's soft fur when suddenly from the back, one of the bigger deers nudges her far too strongly.

"Wait, you'll get your turn" Temari laughs at the deer's antic to get her attention.

"I think he wants you to ride him" Shikamaru shouts from the sideline.

"What?" Temari asks surprised.

"Go on. Ride that one. That's the same one we saw the other day" Shikamaru replies.

"I don't think that's a goo—" Temari is prodded on her shoulder by the said deer again "Ok. Alright" Temari goes around the deer and climbs on the deer's back. Immediately after, the deer suddenly bolts and gallops away. The other deers start to follow.

Temari is surprised at first. She vehemently shouts Shikamaru's name. Then she realizes that its no practical joke but a nice surprise, she settles in for the ride. The deers take her through the woods. Her hair separated by four ponytails is flying behind her back. The sceneries are a blur then suddenly small twinkling lights lend the place some magic. At first Temari thought the twinkling lights are fireflies but then they are much brighter and more colourful than that of the fireflies. It is then that Temari recognizes that the lights are actually small bulbs of red, blue, green lights strewn on the trees making the place more magical.

The trees look like giant Christmas trees and the deers just continue to frolic around these trees. The air blowing on her body is cold. The smell of the grass and of deers is earthy. And the sight of the twinkling Christmas trees and colourful flowers while on the back of a playful deer all combine to make the place more serene and beautiful— like a wonderland. Temari's laughter can be heard around the forest.

It is when the deer has slowed down into a canter that Temari notices Shikamaru slouching on a nearby tree trunk.

Shikamaru is grinning. He knows that he is able to give Temari the ride of her life on _Rudolf's_ back.

"Shikamaru! I'll get you for this!" Temari's smile is plastered on her face as she continues to admire the dark forest that is now lit with glowing lights.

A/N: Please review. It would make me happy. I hope it would make Bella happy. See _one_ review from you makes _two _people happy.

12/6/10.2/15/11


	3. Chapter 3 BLEicing

**Chapter 3 BLEicing**

Shikamaru lies down on his back well awake. He punches the pillow with the back of his fist and then realizes the action might actually wake up his wife who is sleeping soundly beside him.

Shikamaru sighs. Temari has arrived early last night from a mission. They have a bit of an argument about Shiho, Kiba and _Christmas_ but that's not the reason why he can't sleep.

Shikamaru glares at his sleeping wife. He should be the one having that wonderful peaceful slumber but no and it's all his wife's fault—her adamant disbelief of Christmas. Shikamaru sighs again. Sleep eludes him since ideas on how to give Temari a memorable Christmas runs through his brain.

-o0o-

The deer plan has worked perfectly.

Temari is humming to herself while cooking their dinner. Shikamaru leans on the kitchen doorway observing her. Then Temari's sixth sense made her look at her back. She scowls when she notice Shikamaru's smirk.

"Wipe that grin off your face" Temari turns her head back to her cooking. She stops humming.

"Tch" Shikamaru approaches her backside and leans towards her right ear "Admit it you had fun tonight"

Temari uses her right elbow to push Shikamaru away "Of course I had fun. Still doesn't mean I like Christmas"

From the back, Shikamaru wraps his arms around Temari's waist and nuzzles her neck "Hmn you need a bath"

Temari puts down the ladle she's using, with her now freed hands she unwraps Shikamaru's hands from around her. She then turns to face Shikamaru and glares at him "Go away"

"That's the best comeback you have?" Shikamaru provokes her. He tries to hold her again this time from the front.

"Didn't you say I smell like your precious deers" Temari still tries to shove Shikamaru away.

Shikamaru shrugs "I have worse" His hands are still outstretch trying to embrace Temari.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Temari places both her hands on Shikamaru's chest to prevent him from pulling her close with his hands on her waist.

"Tch I'd rather not say for safety reasons. My safety" Shikamaru cajoles "Don't I deserve a hug?"

"No" Temari replies then slowly smiles "I get it you want a reward" She places her right hand on top of Shikamaru's head to pat him "Good boy"

Without one of Temari's hands planted on his chest, Shikamaru is able to haul Temari closer "No, I don't want a pat on the head Temari. I want a kiss"

"Just a kiss?" Temari looks at Shikamaru, a teasing smile on her lips. She wraps her own arms around Shikamaru's neck to enable her to tilt his head downwards.

"For now. After you have your bath, you can give me more" Sikamaru returns the smile.

Temari's smile is replaced with a scowl. She gives Shikamaru a peck on the lips and pushes him away. "Go away. I'm busy" She then turns back to her cooking "And make your self useful. Set the table will you"

"Hai bossy woman" Shikamaru laughs.

Temari looks at her back to glare at him.

"On the twenty fourth, Choji and Ino will be hosting the Ino-Shika-Cho gathering. It's my family's turn actually this year—meaning us—but I was able to convince them to postpone it to next year" Shikamaru announces while he sets two plates on the table.

Temari looks surprised "Why didn't you tell me earlier you have this sort of tradition" She turns off the fire on the stove, fills a bowl with the hot fish stew and approaches the table with the bowl.

"I did. I told you Choji and Ino we're busy preparing didn't I" Shikamaru speaks nonchalantly "It's no big deal Temari. Our family gets together once a year and have fun" Shikamaru pulls the chair for himself and sits down.

"I thought you hate those kinds of things" Temari's left eyebrow is raised. She's still standing beside the table.

"What's to hate?" Shikamaru seems more like talking to himself than to Temari "There's free food, sake and stimulating conversation"

Temari laughs "We don't have to go you know"

"Not an option. We are going otherwise Ino won't ever forgive us" Shikamaru looks resigned to their fate.

"So?" Temari shrugs "I'll go get the rice"

When Temari returns with the bowl of rice, she takes her seat, says her thank you and then digs in.

Shikamaru watches her, his chopsticks forgotten on his hand "Nah. We are going" Then Shikamaru starts to eat.

Temari shrugs "Whatever. Either way doesn't really matter to me"

"Mom will be there"

Temari looks pointedly at Shikamaru "Alright. We are going"

-o0o-

"So the males are supposed to just sit there, get drunk and smoke, while we the females prepare their food?" Temari remarks after she observes that the original Ino-Shika-Cho males and both Shikamaru and Choji are at the living room of Ino and Choji's place, drinking sake. While she's currently gutting the mackerel on the kitchen sink so as to be broiled later. Ino is beside her; busy with washing the potatoes and carrots that are the ingredients for the curry rice along with the meat. The older women Yoshino, Ino's mom and Choji's mom are busy preparing the Christmas cake at the table. They are all giggling since baking is not one of their specialties well except for Choji's mother.

Ino smiles "You better get used to it. At least Choji and Shikamaru are not as bad as dad and his friends. Dad and Co just drink sake all night and sing karaoke. Choji and Shika don't really join in...Oh wait there was a time Shikamaru joined in" Ino laughs. Her eyes have taken on a gleam of someone remembering.

Temari is a bit put out "Oh great! I married a lazy bum and to top it of a drunkard"

"NO! It wasn't like that" Ino let go of the potato to wave her hand in a negative sign "I think that's the Christmas that" Ino coughs artificially "a certain Kunoichi breaks off with him. You should have seen him. He just sat there all quiet drinking sake like it was water"

"So? What did he do when he got drunk?" Temari asks.

"How'd you know he did something?" Ino teases. The sparkle in her eyes give her away that she's about to relate something shocking.

"Tch. Just tell already" Temari looks sharply at Ino.

"Tell me first why'd you break up with him. He won't tell even to Choji" Ino continues to wonder loudly "It must be something biiiigfor him to act that way"

"Ino mind your own business!" Temari's voice has become a bit louder. The older women at the table look at them. Temari feels their eyes on her. She usually doesn't cower under such gazes but these are the Ino-Shika-Cho women, Temari's voice returns to normal pitch "I felt like our relationship at the time has a lot of insurmountable difficulties"

"Hmn I thought so" Ino nods her head solemnly "Well, they—we let him be that night. Even Choji took a few sips to sort of accompany him. And then when he was truly drunk that's when the _fun_ started" Ino laughs again. Of course she can laugh now but the Christmas last year was a different matter. Everyone was worried and was trading secret glances. "After simmering quietly for almost three hours, he suddenly shouted 'she can't even wait until after Christmas!'. That's when he confirmed all our theory that it's about you"

"That's all? I thought he made a real spectacle of himself" Temari announces offhandedly.

"He did. Nobody saw it except Choji of course. After yelling out of nowhere, Shikamaru stood up kicked the table they were using for their sake. He then walked out. Choji followed him of course and Choji was able to convince him to go to Choji's old room instead of roaming Konoha drunk. We held this gathering at Choji's parent's place last year by the way" Ino relates the story with a serious expression. She continues "Choji won't tell what happened inside that room though...and I think the reason why Shikamaru wants this Christmas to be memorable for you is somehow related with what happed last year"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I just thought that last year your Christmas gift to Shikamaru really sucks." Ino's bright smile returns _And I think Shikamaru wants you to enjoy Christmas so you would realize that Christmas is not the season to give him inappropriate surprises._

-o0o-

"Mari-chan come here" Yoshino beckons her daughter-in-law.

Temari inwardly cringe with the nickname "What is it Yoshino?"

"Here you whip the egg whites so we could make the icing for our Christmas cake" Yoshino outstretches her hands with the bowl of unbeaten egg whites. Dipped into the mixture is a lone fork.

Temari gets hold of the bowl and looks at the fork "Don't you have the one they usually use to beat these eggs?"

Yoshino covers her mouth with the back of her hand and laughs unnaturally "We forgot to purchase one"

Temari positions the bowl on the table and starts whipping. Yoshino also stands beside her alongside the table then Ino's mom and Choji's mom abandon their chair on the other end of the table to approach Temari's side to watch.

"Here. Don't forget to add this sugar mixture once the egg whites peak, slowly" Ino's mom places the said mixture on the table beside the bowl whose contents Temari is mixing.

Temari is half concentrating on what she's doing and the other half is busy observing the three older ladies. The three are frowning. Temari beats the egg whites harder; her own forehead wrinkled with concentration. Temari feels like it is some sort of a test that she has to pass otherwise she will never belong to the group of the Ino-Shika-Cho women. Her hands move quicker, the egg whites' transparent color is now changing to white. Temari slowly adds the sugar mixture, beats faster still then suddenly the bowl breaks and separates cleanly into two pieces which causes the forming frosting to flow on the table.

Except for the sound of the bowl fragment hitting the table top and Ino's gasp from the sink, the room becomes erringly silent.

Ino's mom suddenly dips her right index finger on the white goo that now littered the table and then she places the tip of her digit inside her mouth to taste it "And it taste bland too" Then she shakes her head in a negative sign.

Temari has mixed feelings—it wasn't her who made the mixture of sugar so how could the icing being tasteless be her fault— she's angry, nervous, and angry that she's nervous. No, she doesn't have mixed feelings. She's just angry. Temari has now a tick on her forehead from the continuous silence from the other women.

Ino approaches the table, immerses too her forefinger into the gooey mess and samples it "Oh God it's awful"

Temari's frown has now deepened and then "I'm not good at baking so what! I'm still good with other things. And I'm strong and I can kick ass. I would protect the things that are important to me. I also got a good brain and if I tried hard I could probably beat Shikama—"

Temari's outburst is stopped when Yoshino's hands suddenly cup both her cheeks and announces "Of course you are Temari" Yoshino is smiling "We are just reassuring Choji's mom that her reign as the kitchen queen continues"

"Oh" Temari says uncomprehendingly then another "Oh" this time with full understanding. She returns the smile. Somehow she passes the test. "I guess I wouldn't whip any more icing in future"

"Nah" Says Choji's mom "You and Ino could continue just preparing the ingredients next time"

"Next year it's also your responsibility to make sure your place is ready for several drunk visitors" Ino's mom winks.

"Maybe I just won't serve sake" Temari suggests.

Yoshino laughs "We already tried that. They just go buy it themselves"

"Maybe I'll just import Suna's sake then. Our alcohol is three times more potent. They'll be passing out faster and they'll be waking up with the worst hang over. That will teach them not to drink"

"Speaking of Suna. How are your brothers Temari?" Yoshino suddenly inquires.

Temari shrugs. Her smile has somehow dimmed. But considering that tonight she becomes an official part of the Ino-Shika-Cho family, she shouldn't be so greedy as to want her brothers with her too this joyous Christmas season. Then Temari realizes she just used the word _joyous_ to describe Christmas. She is a bit taken a back then slowly her smile returns. She mumbles to herself "Lazy ass"

TBC

12/19, 21/10

A/N: Thanks Jacky. And Aluette, thanks for the idea. I'll probably fit it since I only have half a sentence done for chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4 SANTA CLues

**Chapter 4 SANTA CLues**

"What the hell! You're drunk" Shikamaru accuses the woman he's half supporting, half carrying.

"Tch am not! I'm just a bit tipsy. See?" Temari pushes away the hands that props her up. She is able to stand straight for three seconds then she starts to fall. Shikamaru raises his hands to catch her but changes his mind at the last minute. Temari then falls on her side; she uses her right hand to protect herself as she collapses. She lifts her head to glare towards Shikamaru "Ass!" She remains sitting on the street.

"Tch troublesome" Shikamaru looks at his wife then shakes his head. He hunkers down with his back in front of Temari and offers "Come on. I'll give you a ride on my back"

"No! People would laugh if they see me" Temari looks displeased with the suggestion.

"Temari, we are alone on this street. All the people are either asleep or getting drunk just like you" Shikamaru reasons.

Temari ignores Shikamaru. She uses both her hands to push herself up from the ground. She is able to rise and takes five steps all on her own before she summons Shikamaru who is left behind to her side "Ok Lazyass turn around so I can get on your back"

"Tch" Shikamaru executes what Temari asks him to do with her hand gestures. Shikamaru bends his knees so Temari could place her hands around his neck, her chest then contacts his back and both her legs enclose his hips. After which Shikamaru straightens with the exclamation "You're heavy!"

Temari hits Shikamaru on the head "Who was it who told me to eat more!"

Shikamaru tries to look at his back to glare at Temari but he is unable to do so "Woman, I told you that almost a year ago. When I saw you at the time you almost resemble Ino"

"Quit complaining. I have no plans to get thin again especially if you continue comparing me to Ino"

"Good. I have no plans to get drunk either" Shikamaru suddenly laughs softly.

After a while "Shikamaru?" Temari speaks softly while Sikamaru carries her at his back towards their home.

"Hmn" Shikamaru's hands which are at the back of Temari's knees moves to position Temari higher on his back.

"Do you think my brothers have forgiven me for eloping with you?" Temari enquires. Her head resting on Shikamaru's right shoulder.

"I told you it was Kankuro who told me you we're wasting away so we have his blessing at least"

Temari lifts her head up and exclaims defensively "First, I wasn't wasting away. I just didn't have the appetite to eat. Second, Kankuro didn't tell you that to make us happy. He told you so he could kick your ass"

"Now, that's the part that I just don't get. I did not instigate the break up. I was the one who was looking forward to spending our first Christmas together only to be told I didn't measure up to your standard. After being together for almost three years you suddenly realized I'm just someone that amused you?" Shikamaru removes his hands from under Temari's knees and puts her down. Shikamaru turns to face Temari, a scowl on his face "And then your brother suddenly arrives after a month demanding what the hell I did to you. So fucking unbelievable"

Temari laughs nervously "You're still mad about that?"

"Woman, you could have straightened out your brother. He broke two of my ribs"

"He had his leg broken too. Then he had to stay in Konoha longer than he should"

"Serves him right" Shikamaru again turns to offer his back to Temari. Temari clasps Shikamaru's neck. Shikamaru continues his walk towards their apartment once he is sure Temari is secure on his backside.

"Why did you drink a lot anyway?" Shikamaru asks after a while.

"Yoshino's fault, she keeps filling my glass" Temari admits with a sigh "She's a wily old fox"

"Tch, what did my mom asks you after she got you drunk?"

"Nothing" Temari scowls.

"Tch" Shikamaru's voice sounds like whatever it was, he doesn't care then he mumbles "I should have foreseen this" Shikamaru exhales slowly "You just ruined my surprise" Shikamaru feels that Temari is sliding down on his back. He tries to raise her by shaking his back to pull her upward. The action did not bring any shout of indignation from Temari. Shikamaru looks behind him and with his peripheral vision he notices that Temari has her eyes closed. Sikamaru sighs again. "Some Christmas"

-o0o-

A year ago, Shikamaru planned to ask Temari to join him in celebrating Christmas. He planned on going to his favourite cloud-watching or in this case star-watching spot with her. He probably could ask her to bring some Christmas cake too.

That year he didn't plan on going to the Akimichi's place which was a break from childhood tradition. He figured since it was the first Christmas that he and Temari could be together, he'll risk the displeasure from his family—namely his mom and family friends— specifically Ino.

Shikamaru knew that it was Temari's last day in Konoha before she leaves for Suna so he planned to make good use of it.

However, Temari found him first lying on the rooftop strategizing about the day. Temari announced aggravated "Oi! It's still early and you are already napping"

"Tch" Shikamaru resumed a sitting position. He was in the process of slowly lifting his lips at the corners to smile his welcome and to ask Temari about tonight when he noticed Temari's uncharacteristically sullen look. She has a sullen look and she has _The sullen look_. That's _The sullen look_. "What?"

"You!" Temari looked angry. Unbeknownst to Shikamaru at the time she was angrier at herself and at the situation between her and Shikamaru than Shikamaru being lazy. Before leaving for Konoha a week ago, two of the council people in Suna talked to her. The conversation was regarding her rumoured relationship to a Konoha nin and how that would effect Gaara's authority over Suna when his own sister seemed to be cavorting with the enemy. She replied that Suna and Konoha were now in alliance and that both the Kazekage and the Hokage have strong ties and close relationship. One of the councilmen argued that that was all the more reason that Temari must appear one hundred percent loyal to Suna. The rumour was sparking restlessness amongst the people of Suna that both the kazekage _and_ his sister appeared to prefer Konoha people rather than their own kind. There was a serious question on loyalty. It would have been ignored and deemed an advantage if it was only the Kazekage but with his sister too, the matter seemed to had take on a negative meaning.

"Look, if this is about my –" Shikamaru was going to say 'late invitation' considering that he should have asked her to join him for Christmas when she arrived four days ago. But there doesn't seem to be a good time in view of Temari appeared to be busy since she came.

"I don't think this is working" Temari said hurriedy before she loses her nerve and tells him the truth.

"What is not working?" Shikamaru asked perplexed.

Temari's eyes were hard and her lips had spat out the word "Us"

"Us?" Shikamaru is a genius. He knew what statements like that meant. He bit the inside of his cheeks. He tasted blood. His heart beat slowed down then resumed twice its pace but he appeared calm when he said "Why do you say that?"

"I don't think I'm amused by you anymore. More like I'm irritated by your constant laziness and lack of motivation. In my world you would have been eliminated by now with that attitude" Temari said the words scornfully.

Shikamaru's face remained composed. He outwardly looked unbothered but he was actually angry—very angry "Tch, if you are trying to annoy me with that joke, it's not working" Shikamaru was silently cursing Temari_. It's Christmas for Christ sake. The troublesome woman is obviously just hankering for a fight. Nobody as in nobody breaks-up on the morning before Christmas Eve, do they?_

"Do I look like I'm joking? It's over Shikamaru. I refuse to stay a minute more with a loser like you" Temari announced flatly. It sounded final.

_Shit! What? Why? _Shikamaru wanted to shout the questions but in the end he remained still and actually in shocked at the suddenness of what was happening. He was unable to react without processing his thoughts first and his thoughts had turned sluggish. It kept repeating the statement _Nobody breaks-up on the morning before Christmas Eve, do they?_

"Even now you're acting like the loser you are" Temari accused. She was hurting inside and the lazy ass just wanted to act cool. She at least expected some sort of argument, some sort of shouted plea from him. "Guess you accept it then huh" Temari gazed at Shikamaru up and down looking for clues of what he actually felt. Disappointed with the lack of emotion, Temari waved her hand in goodbye and immediately left. If Shikamaru tried to catch her, he would have seen the tears in her eyes. But then Shikamaru didn't do anything to stop her.

Temari went home to Suna after that. She didn't witness either that Shikamaru had stood on the same spot for about an hour until Choji found him.

Choji asked "What's wrong?"

Shikamaru didn't answer. He was still at the point of processing what he had heard and seen. He was actually numb. He was unconsciously trying to block out his thoughts regarding his last vision of Temari—of her looking him up and down, sizing him up and knowing he came out lacking.

Choji would have pressed more questions but it was obvious Shikamaru was not going to answer. Choji instead pulled Shikamaru towards his previous home. Choji frowned when he felt no resistance from Shikamaru at all. He had a feeling if he shoved his friend now, Shikamaru would actually fall.

Temari didn't witness how quiet Shikamaru became as the day progressed. It was only when he was sufficiently drunk that he was able to express the emotions Temari was hoping for. In the end it was only Choji who saw his friend crying and kept murmuring "It's Christmas. Dammit it's Christmas!"

Shikamaru didn't witness either that Temari had lost her spark. She didn't argue at all and accepted all commands without comment. It was Gaara who noticed it first then even Kankuro saw it too. Temari had lost some weight since she kept pushing her food on her plate instead of inside her mouth.

The only time she showed a flicker of awareness was when Kankuro asked her "What the hell is wrong with you? Is this about that Nara? Do you want me to kill him?"

Temari's eyes sparkled "Go ahead"

Kankuro was a bit surprised. He was expecting it to be Nara but Temari's answer was unexpected and showed a lot of hurt "I will then"

Temari opened her mouth then changed her mind. The next day Temari found a letter delivered under her bedroom door. It was from Kankuro. It goes _Sis, I'm going to avenge you. Don't worry. _It was obvious Kankuro went to Konoha seeking revenge.

Temari didn't even bother to ask permission from Gaara that she will be going to Konoha. She became frantic and she rushed to Konoha, with her heart on her mouth the entire way.

As it was, she was almost too late. Shikamaru already had two broken ribs from Kankuro trying to crush him down with his right leg. Kankuro usually uses his puppet during his fight, but it seemed with this one he wanted a more physical fight.

Temari shouted "Stop it" at Kankuro but he didn't heed her, far too gone in his hatred of Shikamaru.

Temari saw that Shikamaru was actually not fighting back. He was only making half-hearted defensive attacks "Ass, he's going to kill you" Temari shouted.

"Tch, whadayacare!" Shikamaru shouted back.

"Dammit! I care!" Temari answered.

"That's not what you told me a month ago" Shikamaru received another blow to the face from looking towards Temari instead of Kankuro.

"Alright I lied!" Temari admitted then said bitterly "It's not as if the things I told you made any difference. You didn't even try to stop me. But I still kept hoping you would go to Suna to...to WHATEVER! ...Jerk! You couldn't even do that, can't you? I guess I really did not matter to you. If I did you would have put on some effort but no, you probably consider it too troublesome. It just shows how much I—" Temari suddenly stopped when she finally noticed that whatever she was saying was actually fuelling Kankuro's grudge "Kami! Kankuro don't kick him too hard!"

Shikamaru with a sudden burst of energy pulled at Kankuro's leg and twisted it until something cracked. Kankuro lost his balance and fell to the ground clutching his right foot. He shouted "Asshole! You broke my sister's heart now you have broken my leg!"

"Tch, we're even then. Your sister broke my heart and you broke a rib or two" Shikamaru tried to stand up.

Temari approached Kankuro attempting to help him. She's not a medic nin but she knew it looked bad. She was trying to palpate for fractures in Kankuro's leg. She was also trying not to look in Shikamaru's direction.

"So you lied?" Shikamaru stopped trying to get up. He reclined on the ground instead and stared at the sky. His face looked tired with dark circles under his eyes. He felt drained. He couldn't even feel happy. For a month he kept asking what the hell happened and then now he had his answer. _She lied. She ruined his Christmas Holiday and all she can say was she lied. _Shikamaru tried to sit up "Why did you lie?"

-o0o-

When Shikamaru arrives home along with Temari on his back, the first thing that Shikamaru does is to carefully deposit Temari on the living room sofa. He does not bother to turn on the light so as not to disturb Temari. After making sure that her head is supported by a throw pillow, he goes to the kitchen to boil some water.

Temari mumbles something but drifts back to sleep. She is awakened by her instinct that something is off when she feels air drifting to her face. She suddenly opens her eyes and slowly her right arm worms underneath the sofa cushion to take the kunai that is hidden there. She knows Shikamaru is still in the kitchen doing God knows what—probably waiting for the kettle to whistle. Nobody went out the door and all the windows are still closed. So where could the air come from? She really did feel a breeze pass through her face—she's a wind mistress, she knows these things even when drunk and she's sobering up fast.

She does not holler Shikamaru's name. That could warn the intruder that she's awake and it would also give away Shikamaru's position in the kitchen. With her pretending to be still sleeping, it would be easier to take the uninvited guest off guard.

Then she sees the uninvited guest approach the Christmas tree on the other end of the room about four meters away from the sofa where she is reclining. Considering that the sofa's back is towards the door but faces the side of the tree, it would be safe to assume that the intruder hasn't seen her yet if he came through the door. And since the intruder seems to stare at the Christmas tree, his attention solely absorbed by it, it's possible that he really isn't aware of her presence on the sofa. Now that the intruder's profile can be observed albeit with the absence of light all she could really see is his shape, Temari notices that he is wearing a thick looking jacket and pants and there's something on his head that totally obscure his hair. He's not that tall and possibly rotund but with the clothing it's difficult to tell.

Temari waits for what the stranger is going to do. She tightens her hold on the kunai, when the intruder takes out his own kunai from his side pouch and then he transfer his kunai from his right hand to his left then he uses his right hand to reach behind into his knacksack. He takes out a crate-like box and he opens the top by piercing it through with the kunai. He then takes out the contents of the box which looks like two smaller boxes—although one box is slightly bigger than the other and places them underneath the tree.

Temari suddenly jumps upright from the sofa and run towards the door and flip the light switch on the wall near the door. She exclaims "Gotcha" towards the intruder. The intruder is exposed by the sudden glare of the light; he turns immediately his head to hide his face and breaks the window beside the tree to escape.

Temari rushes across the room towards the opened window and looks outside, but the 'guest' wearing the red thick sweater and pants with the triangular looking cap is gone. Temari shouts outside anyway "Thanks for the gifts. But you really should have stayed for coffee"

Shikamaru runs from the kitchen towards the living room when he hears the commotion "Woman, who the hell are you shouting at?"

"Santa just dropped by. But he's gone now" Temari turns around to smile towards Shikamaru.

"Tch. You're really drunk" Shikamaru's voice is not the least bit amused "Next time if you can't keep it toge—"

"Ass! I'm not that drunk. I know what I saw" Temari looks at the floor beneath the Christmas tree "See!" Temari points toward the gifts underneath the tree. Now with the lights on, the two boxes appear to be wrapped up in a shiny piece of paper gaily decorated with Santa figures and reindeers.

Shikamaru approaches the tree and looks at the gifts sceptically "You put them there"

"Gah, why would I put them there? And why the hell two? Shouldn't I just prepare only one for you if it really did come from me"

"Maybe _both_ of them are your gifts for me" Shikamaru says amusement lacing his voice.

"Why should I give you a gift left alone two gifts?" Temari snaps.

Shikamaru laughs "Alright Santa came"

"Haha" Temari says sarcastically "I know there's really no Santa. It's probably Choji, right?" Temari asks. Shikamaru seems to frown and his expression seems to say _'what?'_ "Hmn yes you're right it couldn't be Choji. It's just the Santa suit making him look fat"

"And Choji is probably busy too right now attending to a very drunk Ino" Shikamaru mentions straight face.

"Kiba wouldn't bother and he already helped you with the decorations. How about Naruto?" Temari warms up to the thought "Maybe he was busy these past days because he was preparing gifts for everyone. He is the only one capable of delivering gifts to everybody in this village in just one night with his clones"

"Tch why would he do that?"

"Dunno. You're the genius, you figure it out" Temari scowls and then she says "He's the Hokage. He probably just wants to make everyone happy"

"Too bothersome" Shikamaru shrugs "We will know tomorrow if other people received a gift from 'Santa'."

Temari glares at Shikamaru "So you don't believe me?"

"Temari" Shikamaru uses a cajoling tone.

Temari hits Shikamaru on the head and walks out on him and enters their room. Shikamaru hears a click from the inside which means he's going to sleep in the sofa tonight. Shikamaru sighs and mumbles "Troublesome"

Shikamaru sits on the middle of the sofa and tilts his head backwards to rest his head on the backrest. He closes his eyes and starts to count to a hundred. After he finishes his counting, he starts to name the various battle strategies he's seen and did since he was young. Then he formulates possible questions he would ask his students once classes resume.

The door suddenly opens "Aren't you coming in, Lazy ass?" Temari asks. She obviously has taken a bath and change into a sheer negligee.

Shikamaru notices Temari has positioned herself just inside the door in such a way the light inside the room behind her have made her look sexier. Shikamaru swallows and stands up and approaches the door. When he's near, Temari suddenly closes the door on his face. She yells from the inside "That is supposed to be your gift but since you already think I'm giving you two gifts, shouldn't that two gifts be enough?"

Shikamaru is speechless for a moment. He hears laughter coming from inside the door. That's when with his fist he gives the door four consecutive knocks, each one getting louder than the last "Open this door you troublesome woman!"

"Didn't you say I'm drunk?" Temari stifles her laughter.

"Was drunk. You're obviously very sober now" Shikamaru pounds on the door three more times "Dammit Temari, open this door or I'll break it"

"You said I just imagine that I saw Santa"

"Alright. Santa came to give us gifts. He is probably Naruto in disguise. NOW OPEN THIS DOOR"

Temari opens the door "Come in Crybaby"

Shikamaru glares at Temari, scoops her up and throws her on the bed.

TCB

A/N: This was originally intended to have just four chapters but it seems I have to add another chap. Please R and R *not read and run* and guess who is Santa.

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

12/22-23/10


	5. Chapter 5 FIRE's WORK

**Chapter 5 FIRE's WORK**

Temari wakes up to a beautiful Christmas mornin. She stands up, does a couple of stretches and goes to the adjoining bathroom to do her other morning rituals.

She notices that upon returning to the bedroom that Shikamaru is still sleeping, she mumbles "Typical". She then leaves him to his slumber. She goes to the kitchen and while waiting for the kettle to boil for her tea, she wanders to the living room to look at the gifts underneath the Christmas tree.

Before leaving for Choji's and Ino's place early last night, Shikamaru deposited her gift underneath the tree to be opened when they returned he said. Since she has no gift for Shikamaru, there are only three gifts underneath the Christmas tree. Temari kneels and then sits on her heels beside the tree and takes the gift from Shikamaru first. She shakes it then she tries to make a guess what it could possibly be. Judging by its weight and size it's probably some sort of jewellery. Temari opens the gift and she's right—it's a necklace with a fan-shaped pendant which has three blue stones embedded to it similar to the position of the dots in her Tessen. Temari admires her gift and while grinning, she puts it around her neck.

Next, she reaches for the two gifts that were hand delivered last night by the man in a red suit. She carries first towards her ear the smaller one. It is of the size of a shoe box. She listens first and when she does not hear any ticking, she carefully shakes the box. She hears something clunk and it is sort of heavy.

She puts the gift down then takes the slightly bigger box up to her ear and does the same inspection.

She goes back to the kitchen and prepares her cup of tea. Carefully juggling her tea and gifts, she goes back to the bedroom. She is about to throw the smaller gift on Shikamaru's sleeping head when she remembers how the gift was packed last night protected inside the crate and how careful 'Santa' was in placing them on the floor.

The gift just might explode. Temari then cautiously sits on her side of the bed and cross her legs underneath her. She places the cup on the bedside table and both gifts in front of her on the bed and stares at them then at Shikamaru—debating whether to open them or not. In the end Temari shrugs and decides not to contain her curiosity anymore. She lifts the smaller of the two gifts from the bed and opens it slowly, painstakingly, carefully— expecting something dangerous. When she is able to remove the wrapper without any untoward happening, Temari becomes more excited. A box that has a lid on top is exposed; she lifts the cover and gasps. Temari then slowly extract from the box the most exquisite looking vase she has ever seen. She has only seen this kind of intricate design in Suna since it's made from the finest sand particles that are only available in Suna. Temari's sudden intake of breath made a whoosh sound when she realizes something. She now knows who the secret Santa is.

Temari returns the vase carefully on its box and immediately lifts the other box. Gone is her worry that the gift might post any threat. She hastily unwraps the second larger gift and a porcelain doll with movable joints just like a marionette is uncovered. Temari stares first at the doll then at the vase. Now, she has two guesses who could Santa be and she's sure one of them would be the correct one. But someone also played the role of 'Rudolf'. What was it that Shikamaru said about Rudolf _'He sort of guides Santa so Santa could distribute his gifts to good kids all over the world. So in essence he's actually someone that spreads good cheer together with Santa Clause on Christmas day'_ That he is. Temari, now have a suspicion who played Santa and who played Rudolf.

-o0o-

"Yes, I wrote to your brothers but no they didn't write back. That's why I didn't tell you anyway. I don't want you to expect anything" Shikamaru admits. He looks like he's expecting the worst reaction to come from Temari and is already trying to make light of the matter.

"What did you tell them?" Temari asks slowly.

Shikamaru observes that Temari so far doesn't look like she's gonna erupt or ...something far worst such as to cry which is unlikely but still possible if her brothers are involved_. Sometimes women react in a very unpredictable manner and Temari is a good example._ _Troublesome, why the hell did I start this thing anyway? _Shikamaru inwardly sighs; outwardly he shows an I-don't-care-so-you-shouldn't-too facade "I told them I'm willing to share you, so long as they don't force you to return to Suna and that they should prove that they have accepted our marriage vows"

"You asked for a proof?" Temari elaborates "What?"

"Tch, I didn't tell them how exactly. I just told them that Christmas seemed like an ordinary day to you and that I hope they could help me change your mind. I said that if they succeed, I'll let you visit Suna at least twice a year"

"_Let me?_ " Temari raises an eyebrow at Shikamaru's choice of words.

"I know you really don't need permission from me to go back to Suna" Shikamaru sighs "I was hoping your brothers didn't know that though or if they did, they wouldn't call my bluff. I guess they see right through my scheme and I probably made them hate me more" Shikamaru winces at the thought.

Temari's lips lift at the corners to form a knowing smile in response to Shikamaru's obvious discomfort. "What?" Shikamaru asks a bit nervously. He starts to raise his hands to cover his head to protect it against Temari's big folding fan.

"I'm not going to hit you Crybaby" Temari laughs then proceeds to surprise Shikamaru farther when she suddenly kisses him on the lips.

In shock, Shikamaru stands rigidly while Temari takes a bite of his lips. _Women are troublesome and this particular one is the worst. She reacts in the weirdest manner but what the hell I might as well enjoy it _Shikamaru then returns the kiss and brings his hands around Temari's waist.

-o0o-

"Temari, what the hell are we doing here?" Shikamaru complains for the second time since entering the embassy building.

"Shh" Temari places her index finger besides her lips "They'll hear us"

"Who the hell will hear us?" Shikamaru lowers his voice but his exasperation is still obvious with his tone.

Temari glares at Shikamaru then slowly opens the door of the room she and her brothers usually use during their stay in Konoha. Temari takes a look around and notices that the room is the same as always—clean and has an unlived-in look. Temari sighs her disappointment.

"Ass! This is your entire fault!" Temari does not like the feeling of having all your hopes up just to be deflated in the end. Temari is actually mad at herself but then who was it that planted the idea in her head to believe in the magic of Christmas—Shikamaru. Hence, it's all the lazyass' fault.

Shikamaru frowns. He has an idea what Temari was hoping to find when they entered the embassy a while back. But he already told her; her brothers didn't write back. They probably hate his guts but it was a long shot he was hoping would work. It didn't and worst Temari knew about it. Now, it's all turning to be a drag. "Tch, they probably didn't receive my letter..." Shikamaru prevaricates.

Temari gives Shikamaru a pissed off look, then she turns around towards the door to exit the room. Temari clutches the door knob to open it wider than before. She passes through it and closes it with a bang. Shikamaru is still inside the room. He turns the knob and closes the door quietly and starts to follow his wife.

Temari has an angry frown on her forehead and her lips at a straight line. Anyone who crosses her path on her way to the apartment gives her a wide berth. Shikamaru follows behind her letting her simmer and boil.

Shikamaru heaves off a sigh. Christmas eve last night—the later part anyway, was one of the best nights of his life. Tonight would probably be his worst. Shikamaru gives off another audible sigh.

When Temari arrives at the door of their apartment, she seems to be contemplating if she should open the door or not. Shikamaru hears her say "Gah!" before she turns around and retraces her steps out of the apartment complex.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shikamaru asks "Don't tell me you are going to Suna to confront your brothers"

Temari doesn't reply. She ignores Shikamaru and also Tenten who she meets along the passageway down the apartment and who greets her "Merry Christmas, Temari!"

Shikamaru gives a bewildered Tenten an apologetic nod then hastens his walk to follow Temari "Oi woman, you can't go to Suna. Your brothers must accept first our relationship before you can venture there. Oi do you hear me?" Shikamaru is trying to have a conversation with Temari while tailing her to God knows where. Temari has remained silent. The brisk pace of her walk and the stiffness of her shoulders are clear indications that she is mad. Shikamaru does not try to overtake or be alongside her when she's in that type of mood.

Shikamaru sighs again but this time in relief when he observes that Temari is actually walking towards the head of the Nara Clan household.

Temari stops suddenly at the gate and Shikamaru almost careens into her back. Shikamaru immediately takes an evasive action and jumps backward.

"Ass!" Temari says furiously at Shikamaru without looking at him. Temari just stands outside the gate of the Nara residence, again debating whether to enter or not. After a long pause Temari suddenly asks "Do you think Yoshino planned all this?"

"What do you mean my mother?" Shikamaru enquires, amazed. _Who could come up with that kind of conclusion? Obviously Temari. Women!_

"I think it was Yoshino who pretended to be Santa and gave me those gifts last night" Temari admits tonelessly. _That's why she asked me what was it I wanted for Christmas after she got me drunk. I simply told her my brother's approval._ Temari feels like she was betrayed. She wants to confront her mother-in-law but at the same time understands why her mother-in-law could have done it. Yoshino probably just wants her to be happy this Christmas.

Temari looks at the ground then silent tears starts to fall.

Shikamaru notices Temari's shoulders are slightly trembling. He turns her around and embraces her tightly. Shikamaru wants to comfort her but knows his words wouldn't be enough in this instance.

After a while, Temari lifts her head from Shikamaru's chest. Then with her fisted right hand, she rubs the remaining tears from her eyes "I'm alright now" Temari hiccups.

"Tch, you need a glass of water" and Shikamaru pulls at Temari's hand to drag her inside the Nara compound.

"No!" Temari shouts facing Shikamaru and digging her foot in.

"Temari, I don't think mom would pretend to be Santa"

Temari suddenly becomes still. She appears to be looking at something behind Shikamaru. Then "I think I saw Santa again" Temari's voice becomes excited. She starts to run towards the figure behind Shikamaru. With their hands still linked, it is Shikamaru's turn to be dragged.

Shikamaru has now the same perspective as Temari considering that he is being towed by her with her fingers intertwined with his own. He too notices the man wearing a Santa suit running away from them.

Temari is shouting "Hey, wait up!" She seems to have forgotten she was down just moments ago.

Shikamaru tightens his hold on Temari's hand and runs along side her to catch 'Santa'. When they we're close enough, Shikamaru realizes that the Santa hat isn't able to hide the white hair that is tied at the back and flows past Santa's butt. Shikamaru stops to a halt and shouts "Oi! Jiraiya aren't you supposed to be dead"

The man wearing the red Santa suit; stops too and turns around to face the couple. The man has white bangs that frame his face but instead of a similar coloured beard, he has two red lines that run down from the centre of the lower lid of his eyes. 'Santa' grins and then suddenly puffs out.

"What the! He's gone!" Temari sounds angry...again. She pulls her hand from Shikamaru's grasp to retrieve her large folding fan from her back.

Shikamaru then walks backward while Temari is in the process of getting her fan from her back. When Temari has the fan on her hand, Shilkamaru turns on his heels and run. Temari runs after him, waving her fan in threat.

"Get back here, you Lazy ass!"

"Get rid of your fan first!"

"I'll never get rid of my fan. But I'll get rid of you!"

Shikamaru recognizes that he's approaching his previous residence. He sees it as his haven from Temari's wrath. He jumps up the fence and does not bother to enter through the gate.

Temari is in hot pursuit "Your mommy can't save your ass!...She'll probably help me when she hears I was this" Temari with her right hand still holding her tessen and her left hand, she makes a gesture of them being close together that only about 3 inches separates them "close to uncovering who the hell is Santa and you made him disappear!"

"Tch, woman! It wasn't my fault! You saw it yourself it was Jiraiya!"

"It can't be Jiraiya!"

"Maybe Jiraiya became Santa" Shikamaru is now panting. First he was the hunter, now he is the prey. He has already reached the house passageway and is now on his way to enter the Nara's living room. He doesn't expect his mom to stop the fight. But what he expects is that Temari would refrain from using her fan since she probably would not intentionally ruin the compound hence saving him from harm and a lot of pain after.

"Don't be stupid!" Temari shouts. She has now almost reached Shikamaru. She raises her fan in the act of bashing Shikamaru's head when Shikamaru turns to look at her. He hoists his arms to cover his head. The impact of the fan hitting Shikamaru is a bit a little too strong. Shikamaru fells backwards towards the wall which luckily is made of paper over wooden grid-frames. The wall which functions to separate the aisle from the living room area has with his weight collapses on impact.

The people inside the living room don't bother to stand from their position on the seat cushions thrown on the floor. They watch the man sputtering, whose ass is still on top of the now ruined paper wall and the woman who has a wide smirk on her face for having strike the man with her big fan.

"I see you are well, Temari" remarks a voice from one of the four people seated on the living room floor. His tone is dry and no hint of humour present.

Temari slowly as in very slowly lifts her head from Shikamaru's direction and looks at the owner of the voice "Oh" when she sees Gaara.

"Is that all you could say, sis?" Another voice sniggers. It's obvious that the owner of this one is very near to laughing his head off "I see you are treating your husband _very well_"

"Tch" Shikamaru now tries to stand but changes his mind and just continues lounging on the floor pretending to be at ease. He glares towards the older guy wearing make –up on his face. It is easier to focus on that face than to look at the other occupants in the room. Even so, Shikamaru still feels blood rushing towards his face.

If Shikamaru has turned red, Temari becomes pale "Gaara, Kankuro, what are you doing here?" Temari demands softly.

Then Shikamaru comprehends something from what Kankuro just said, admittedly he mentioned it snidely but still he said _'your husband'_ to Temari. Shikamaru smiles at the thought. _So that's alright now. _

Gaara points toward Shikamaru who until now still sits on the thrashed wall screen "Your husband, invited us" A pause "I think"

Shikamaru tries to hide a smile and made his face as bland as he could. It is hard though since he did not miss it—Gaara has also said _'your husband'. _But its obvious Temari have missed both of her brothers' implication. It's has to be realized by her otherwise it's not worth as much.

Shikamaru lazily raises his body from the debris while taking a more detailed look around. Seated around the low lying rectangular table are Gaara and Kankuro on one side and his parents on the other side. His father looks bored but on closer inspection he seems to be laughing at his son's predicament. His mom has a smug look on her face. Now, Shikamaru wonders why and wonders more still that Yoshino isn't furious regarding the ruined wall screen_ Tch Now I guess I have to fix that. Troublesome_.

Temari glances towards Yoshino and observes the smug look on the older woman. Temari addresses her mother-in-law "Gomen about the wall divider"

Yoshino just nods her head and smiles reassuringly at Temari . She turns towards her husband "Get up Shikaku! We must go feed the deers or something"

The older couple get up with Yoshino dragging her husband. She makes him walk faster towards the opening made by the fallen wall screen. When Yoshino has reached her son's side, she raises her voice and demands "Make sure you are here tomorrow to fix that!" referring to screen.

"Hai hai" Shikamaru agrees half heartedly and then a faint smile crosses his lips that if Yoshino has blinked her eyes she would have missed it. Good thing she has not "Thanks mom"

Yoshino's smug look returns and then finally drags Shikaku out of the room.

Silence pervades the room after the older Naras' departure. Shikamaru gazes at his stunned wife who has not moved since she realized her brothers are present on the same room as her then he glances at the two males, one lounging, and one sitting straight.

Shikamaru shrugs and walks towards his father's vacated seat. When Temari still hasn't moved, he hollers "Oi, Temari come sit here"

That obviously pulls Temari from her trance "Lazyss!" She stalks towards the table then takes the seat vacated by Yoshino in front of Gaara.

Gaara stares at his sister. Temari stares back.

Kankuro wants in on the staring contest but the two obviously are very much into it. Kankuro gives off a growl and looks at the other person in the room.

"Have you been treating my sister right?" Kankuro uses an intimidating tone on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looks nonchalant and unthreatened "You can ask your sister that"

"Temari has a family in Suna who would gladly welcome her back if you don't" Kankuro warns Shikamaru.

"Tch, I know that. But I think she doesn't" Shikamaru nods his head towards Temari.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kankuro demands.

"Shut up!" Temari breaks eye contact with Gaara to glance sideways towards Shikamaru.

"Temari is worried that her brothers would see her action as a betrayal of Suna. Another concern is that people of Suna might look at her desertion as a family flaw. In order to protect you guys, she has chosen to distance herself. I have asked her time and again for us to visit Suna but she continues to refuse. In the end I decided that the first contact should be made by you" Shikamaru's offhand answer makes Kankuro's face swinging towards Temari's direction.

Temari glowers towards Shikamaru and crosses her arms on her chest.

"Man! And here I thought you hated me for almost killing that idiot you married!" Kankuro says exasperated.

"My husband is a genius, Kankuro!" Temari shouts back at Kankuro, a smile forming on her lips when she realized how true her statement is.

"Did you like your gifts, Temari?" Gaara quietly inquires.

"Yeah, but you should have stayed. Lazyass didn't believe me when I mentioned I saw Santa on our living room"

"Yoshino warned me that I could be seen but shouldn't be caught or the magical belief that there is Santa is lost. Afterall, I wanted to make sure I fulfil my part of the bargain to change your mind regarding Christmas" Gaara announces solemnly.

"Don't worry Gaara. You succeeded. Christmas is now my second favourite holiday" Temari smirks.

"Now what woman is your favourite?" Shikamaru grumbles.

"New Year's Day of course"

The End

A/N: Let's all have a better New Year! And mine and hopefully Bella's would start with a bang if people could post reviews!...Thanks.

12/25-26, 28/10


End file.
